Be Careful What You Wish For
by AdamRoyce
Summary: Huey and Riley Freeman are known for causing chaos in Woodcrest. And like many siblings, they have their arguments, which sometimes leads to brawls. What would happen if one of them made a wish that came true? What if it caused one brother to have never existed? He will do anything to get his brother back! Will things work out? Work in progress I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS!


Who drank the Orange Juice?

Tonight was just like every other night in Woodcrest. Traffic was dying down as people got home from work. Everything seemed peaceful. Well… With the exception of one neighborhood…Timid Deer Lane. Something always happens on that street. One night there is a riot and another night there is a party. And I'm talking about a BIG PARTY! It is not every day that a famous celebrity lives on your street. Specifically THUGNFICENT! Yeah that guy has parties almost every night. This night was no different.

Sirens from patrol cars can be heard at a distance

"Boys what did you all do this time? You better not be hanging around with those hooligans down the street! Robert Freeman scram to his two grandsons that were up in their room getting ready for bed.

*There was silence

"BOYS!"

"We didn't do anything Granddad," Riley said back to Mr. Freeman.

Cops visited Timid Deer Lane very often… and the reasons usually involved the Freeman boys…Especially the time Riley spray-painted ten houses with his street art.

"Well good! The next time you boys get arrested I'm going to leave you in jail, but not before I beat your asses and Who finished the damn orange juice again?" Mr. Freeman said with agitation.

"It was Huey Granddad!" Riley shouted.

"What! Huey get your black ass down here! I don't know how many times I have to tell you boys that I need my daily dose of vitamin c…Do you think money grows on trees!" Mr. Freeman ranted.

"It wasn't me Granddad," Huey responded calmly.

"To hell it wasn't you! Boys get down here right now before I woop yo ass!" Mr. Freeman commanded.

"Why did you have to finish the whole carton? You could have left half to save us half the punishment," Huey told Riley as they made their way downstairs.

"Well I was thirsty! Can't a nigga get something to drink? Want me to dehydrate?" Riley replied with sarcasm.

"There is water you know, from that silver shiny thing called a faucet," Huey said back to Riley as they approached the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah I know haha Anyways I want to see what Granddad is going to do to you hehe," Riley said giggling.

"What was that I heard? Who has been using the faucet, wasting all that precious water? You boys are going to run the water bill up! Do you want to live on the streets? You boys always cause havoc in my house!" Mr. Freeman said angrily.

"It was Huey Granddad," Riley said while trying to conceal his laughter.

"No it wasn't Granddad," Huey said with his calm voice again.

"Then who was it? You boys better tell me the truth! You best not be lying to me, or I will put the hurt on both of you!" Mr. Freeman said frustrated.

"It was Huey I'm telling you. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen and he hit me Granddad," Riley said while trying to fake cry.

"BOY! What have I told you about hitting your brother!" Mr. Freeman scolded Huey.

"But I didn't hit him! He is lying because he doesn't want to take responsibility of his own actions," Huey said in his defense.

"Stop Huey!" *sniff "I wouldn't lie to Granddad" Riley said.

"This is coming from the guy that has an orange juice stain on his shirt," Huey pointed out.

"What?" Riley looked down and noticed an orange blot just below the collar on his white wife beater shirt. Then he felt his blood rush up to his head in embarrassment and fear from what was to come. He slowly picked his head back up to find Mr. Freeman staring at him at the verge of exploding in anger.

"Ummm I can explain…" Riley said with nervousness.

"COME HERE BOY!" Mr. Freeman yelled as Riley made a run for it.

"You don't lie to me boy and you especially don't finish all my orange juice! If you want orange juice then go pick fresh oranges from a tree and make it your damn self boy! Get your black ass over here right now!" Mr. Freeman ranted while chasing Riley throughout the house.

"Justice prevails once more," Huey said to himself with a smirk and headed upstairs for bed.

"Granddad not the belt! AHH! OK! I'M SORRY No! AHH!" Riley yelled for mercy.


End file.
